


Family

by denyingmyselfalways



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Gen, does he make you happy?, fanboy!peter, i love this fandom, loki is talking about thor btw, lovingbrother!loki, sort of during infinity war, tony and loki dealing with feelings, uggggg yes, written before infinity war actually came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denyingmyselfalways/pseuds/denyingmyselfalways
Summary: “He makes you happy?”Tony jumped, wrenching his stare from Thor and the fanboying Peter Parker to see Loki looking at him questioningly.“Hmm? Oh. Yeah, I guess he does. He... I don’t know. Ever since I’ve taken him in I’ve been more stressed out. But... a good stressed out. Before I was just stressed to be stressed. Now, I’m stressed for his benefit.”





	Family

“She what?”

“I know! She comes staggering out of her ship like a drunken sailor, says ‘That one’s mine’, kills all of them, and then electrocutes me like I’m some common criminal!”

“How does she even electrocute you if you’re the god of thunder?”

“I don’t know, don’t ask me about...”

“He makes you happy?”

Tony jumped, wrenching his stare from Thor and the fanboying Peter Parker to see Loki looking at him questioningly.

It took him a second to process his question.

“Who?”

Loki nodded his head to the two still in earnest conversation. “The boy. Thor seems to enjoy his company.”

Tony smirked knowingly. “His enthusiasm seems to have found its match.”

Loki laughed, “I thought I’d never see the day.” Then he looked back at Tony. “You never answered my question.”

“Hmm? Oh. Yeah, I guess he does. He... I don’t know. Ever since I’ve taken him in I’ve been more stressed out. But... a good stressed out. Before I was just stressed to be stressed. Now, I’m stressed for his benefit.”

Loki said nothing, just nodded.

“It’s strange. I’ve only just meet him, but he feels... like family. He’s frustrating a lot of the time, but he... I feel content when I’m around him. I don’t know. It doesn’t really make sense.”

“No.” Loki turned back to where Thor and Peter were now arm wrestling. Thor was beating him every time, but Peter didn’t really seem to mind. “I understand.”


End file.
